


Lull me

by Reveire



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Character Study, Ed has a thing for Winry's hands, F/M, Fluff, Poetry, kinda (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveire/pseuds/Reveire
Summary: Edward loves her hands because they calm him through so much agony.(he has seen hell and she unknowingly erases his suffering with her fingers of heaven).
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Lull me

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of a very short "headcanon" of them years ago, I hope you enjoy it somehow ^^

Winry's hands have never been soft.

Edward knows this because since childhood he shyly touches them, under the confused look of her eyes, and finds that her small hands are full of earth and grass, with the musty smell of home. He has always had the childish desire to take her fingers with his own hands, and this has been really the only romantic and honest thought that he has had as a child.

Later, he discovers that her hands are also callused.

She touches his sore skin and Edward swears that he can feel her even on the metal of his arm, as if perhaps she knows how to transmit the touch with her warm, almost trembling fingers. He has seen hell and she unknowingly erases his suffering with her fingers of heaven. Edward likes the powder between her fingers, and he secretly loves it when they touch his skin in the middle of maintenance, because when Winry holds him, it's the only time everything feels real.

Edward loves her hands because they calm him through so much agony.

(and he will never admit that he adores her eyes of blue and sad sky, her voice of morning breeze, the skin that smells of home, her nostalgic expression that fills his soul and makes him want to hurry home).

The first time Edward wraps his hands around hers, Winry's hands tremble while holding the gun seeking to cut into someone else's flesh. She trembles like a gray autumn leaf and all her summer light is gone.

It’s the first time that Edward feels sadness when it comes to loving her. Winry's hands are rough and she holds the dusty gun between her fingers of sunny sky. Edward's life trembles when he imagines them covered in other people's blood, staining the summer of her palms. 

(they are beautiful).

When he manages to put the weapon aside, he realizes that in her hands not only possess strength and life, but that they have also touched the walls of an empty house and have dried up with the passage of loneliness.

He understands that he has been underestimating her.

(but even so, she’s so precious when the trail of her tears dries, and the gray autumn that has peaked between her sad eyes is finally wiped away).

He understands now that her hands are warm and dry: and this is his greatest consolation to all sorrows.

When Edward finally touches her, looking for half of her life to give her his, he brings her callused hand to his lips and kisses the apple flavor between her fingers, the wicker of her palm, the sharpness of her fingertips. Winry's hands are precious because they bring his whole life and heal him. He will never admit loudly (although he whispers it to her on the cold nights) that in Winry he finds the lost warmth of a home, the gentle cold in the winter, the kind nights without any nightmares.

(she also whispers the deep love she feels for him, the one she has accumulated over the course of all her life. It’s those words that she never says during the day and saves them for the night, secretly enjoying the touches that he leaves on her tired palms, on all the traces of her skin).

Winry's hands have never been soft,  
but they give life between all the Hells he has been to.

.

(her hands will be, among many other things, a light of the size of the sun).


End file.
